In certain systems, an optical frequency comb can have a very low phase noise over short time scales (e.g., time scales less than one second). The optical frequency comb can have a slow drift, such as can be due to drift of a cavity stabilized laser that can be used to stabilize the optical frequency comb. The slow drift can impact performance.